Songs for the Sad
by LockyJoelx
Summary: People use the expression, "Falling in Love," like it's romantic. It's not. It is horrible. Falling is terrible. It's like flying, except with no control. And one permanently set destination. When you fall, you get hurt. Unless, there is someone to catch you...
1. Chapter 1

_"People use the expression, "Falling in Love," like it's romantic. It's not. It is horrible. Falling is terrible. It's like flying, except with no control. And one permanently set destination. When you fall, you get hurt. Unless, there is someone to catch you..."_

**Laney's POV-**

I run to my room, eyes bawling. Smudging my eye-makeup, with my nose trickling and cheeks both itching. Crying sucks. Boys suck. Yet, crying _because of boys_ sucks so much more.

It's all I can do to stop myself from grabbing a box of tissues, playing a sad movie and calming myself down with a tub of Peanut Butter ice cream. **(To everyone who hasn't tried that, do yourself a favour and try some.) **

However, I am better then that.

Instead of reacting the way a _typical_ girl would, I grab my iPod, some ear-buds, open my music app and select the most gloomy artist I know.

A song begins playing, "_Aware_" by _Front Porch Step_. I relax a little. This song is _my jam_. I can play most of this guy's songs on my bass already.

Maybe I will get some Peanut Butter ice cream, for the sake of it?

_Damn you stupid girl, Why won't you drop your guard? _

Okay, here's why I'm so down...

By now it's quite obvious that I like Core. _Love_ Core. Better yet, _crave_. Everybody can see it. The twins. The fans. My parents know of course. It's become common knowledge really. Yet, the boy who makes me feel this way fails to notice. The amount of times I've alluded to it and he's completely unconscious to it. Damn you stupid boy!

_The space between our lips is bound to break my ever aching heart. _

Another line that applies to my problem! Every time he touches my nose, high fives me, puts his arm around me. And though, _The Lord forbid it_, hugs me. I just feel so... _warm_ inside. It's like his touch is a drug that I have become addicted to. It's something that I love, and can't get enough of. I cannot simply _end_ my liking of this boy.

_And I am sure that you will never find a man, that is ever gonna love you more. _

What if he dates other girls?! I won't have gotten over his stupid bum will I! And if he does I wouldn't get nearly any of the affection and care from him as I would. I don't want to be that clingy girl who can't get over a crush... But when I hear the way other girls talk about him it angers me!

_So why won't you love me?_

_Sure_, he's _extremely_ popular, _and_ he's good looking. Though that doesn't justify the things they say! _They check him out! _They imagine him with his clothes off and other... _sexually provocative fantasises!_ And here I am, blushing with every hug he gives me! Sure he is handsome, but there's more to loving a boy than to taking him to bed!

It's so unfair... Why can't you love me Corey?

**So yeah... That's all folks. Haven't been here for a while. Felt down-wrote this- edited it- posted it. Standard singular person posting pattern. No clue for next chapter or just a one-shot. Do I really need to say I don't own that song? Like, come on guys, if i wow as the guy who wrote that song then 1) Id be pretty jerky to write a fanfic and use my own song 2) im sure that preoffesiona music artists have better things to do in their time... Like be rich. **

**Note- You should totally all eat peanut butter ice cream, u less your allergic to peanuts, or ice cream. Or death.**

**anywa, byeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corey's POV-**

Today didn't go well... I upset my best friend, unintentionally of course! But I upset her...

And although _I'm_ the one who hurt _her_, I am the one who is hiding in his room, playing sad songs as loud as I can through my headphones.

Music is absolutely incredible. I do not believe I touch on this topic enough. Me, being in a band and all. Yet I haven't ever really mentioned how I feel about it. I've always just played my songs and found it hard to write lyrics for them.

The thing about lyrics is that they are emotion. _Music is emotion._ That's what I say anyway. There is a bridge between the sound of music playing and the listener's emotion, something that just connects the song to the audience.

This is why I find lyrics a problem. I have feelings! _Of course I do_. But I am not very open about them. That's where the lyrics-to-music problem I have comes in.

So here I am, I'm listening to my usual favourite songs... But for some reason none of them are really connecting to me.

I search in my music app for some artists that do songs that are down and depressed.

I choose shuffle and a song called "_Poison_" by _Front Porch Step_. It's got great guitar in it already, guitar that sounds sad. Perhaps I should learn this after I'm done?

_They say the heart only wants what it can't have,_

Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Nobody says that at all. But I get what he means... Like my relationship with Lanes... I've sheltered myself in the safety of the friend-zone, so I can't lose her completely... But I feel in my heart that this isn't what I want. My heart wants to just... Be together with her. Holding her hand, or sharing a jacket in the cold. But I don't want to lose her...

_So I guess your hand in mine will never fit._

Well then. That's a bad way to think! Goodness... I have got the connection with this guy. No matter how much I want to be with Laney, something is in our way. We've been on so many adventures together. There's been so many times I could have spoken to her. Made a move. Yet I never have. I just can't.

'_Cause if I could find my heart inside this empty frozen chest,_

I'm not bad at writing lyrics in my defence. The ones I use are always of a good standard. It's just, the words I sing are not really feelings that I have myself. And all of my feelings that I keep inside of me, are all building up. Just like when a fizzy drink gets shaken up, the lid can't keep the drink inside. I don't want to have am explosion of emotions...

_Then you would find that I'd give you all of it._

That's how I feel about Laney! In my heart, I have the ability to write lyrics. I just don't because I, afraid my feelings will not be respected. Or I'm afraid that the feelings I have for Lanes will not be mutually shared. And I am afraid of getting hurt. I've already fallen for her, that I am sure of. What I am not sure of is how she feels.

If I were to know she loved me back, then I would give her all of my feelings. All of my empty frozen chest.

**I read the first reviews I got for the first chapter, and you guys all seemed happy for a second chapter. Yes perhaps this story was sadder than my usual ones, but maybe I will redeem it and turn it into a love story somehow in the next chapter? Special thanks to AveilLavigneFan2001 for your review btw, that mainly got me to make this chapter. I just wanted to show that guys do actually have feelings, and that while Corey is oblivious, that doesn't mean he isn't hurt too...**

**And we'll... I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the pick up guys.**


End file.
